


不亲密爱人 13（部分内容）

by Tsunami_frost



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami_frost/pseuds/Tsunami_frost





	不亲密爱人 13（部分内容）

两人之间的亲吻从浅尝辄止渐渐愈发缱绻难分，王源将手搭在王俊凯的肩头，那人的羽绒服下只有一件单薄的病号服，里面裹着白色的绷带，一层又一层，几乎盖住了整个上半身。王源喉结颤抖，鼻间除了酒气还隐隐有医院消毒水的味道，让他猛烈跳动的心脏狠狠揪了起来。

他闭着眼睛，不去想王俊凯此刻在想着谁，不去想自己应不应该这样做，不去想醒来后会不会又镜花水月一场梦。他只能感受到他的唇被另一片柔软含着，那个人火热的舌头正在他脆弱的口腔肆虐，他们做着真正恋人之间才会做的亲密举动。王俊凯那么温柔，那么温柔地用大手轻轻按着他的后脑，小心翼翼如触碰珍宝。

 

身边那团生好的火不知何时渐渐变得微弱，晚风吹过，便只剩小簇青色的火苗。王源睫毛颤了颤，觉得鼻尖一凉，什么东西绵绵柔柔地融化了。他一睁眼，才发现天空飘起细雪。

 

雪花轻柔地钻进王俊凯的脖颈，贴着他裸露的皮肤，王源怕他生病着凉伤口感染，赶忙后退一点，推开面前的人，湿润的眼眸浮现出一丝清明。几秒的平复后，他伸出手，裹紧了王俊凯的羽绒服，强制性拉着他往后：“下雪了，进帐篷休息吧。”

 

王俊凯一动不动，王源迟疑地看了他一眼，没想到下一秒那人突然揽住自己的肩膀，力气大到喝醉酒后身体软绵绵的他根本挣脱不了，直接被人半抱着进了帐篷。

刚一进入温暖的环境，王源还没反应过来，王俊凯长臂一伸，又把自己捞进了怀里，带着酒味的唇凑过来，热气悉数喷洒在脸颊：“好了，继续。”

 

嘴唇被含住的瞬间，王源觉得自己彻底疯了。

不知何时他的手臂已经无比主动地搂着王俊凯的后颈，白色绷带下未愈的伤口大约是被酒精刺激了，传来微微的疼痛感。王俊凯也仿佛醉意更甚，此刻的吻不再似先前那般温柔，根本毫无章法，霸道又强势，吻得王源几乎尝出了一点铁锈般的血腥味，耳畔只有粗重的喘息声。

吻到两人都呼吸不匀时，王俊凯把身上那件旧羽绒外套脱了，随意铺在地上，然后大手卡着王源的肩膀向后一推，让他整个人仰倒。

 

随后，细细密密的吻便如同铺天盖地的雪花，落在王源敏感的耳垂和脖子，不是冰凉的，而是滚烫的灼热的，火一样蔓延。

王源有一瞬间的震惊，浑身激起无数流窜的电流，但很快便被震耳欲聋的心跳吞没。一切发展得没有逻辑，又如此迅猛，根本没有给人思考的时间。

 

他闭着眼睛，热情而主动地回吻了几下，感觉到身上那人的攻势因为回应而更加热切。

 

或许是空间狭小的缘故，即使在外面天寒地冻、万里雪飘的情况下，帐篷里依旧异常温暖，让两人更加沉醉一时，不知今夕何夕——直到王源忽然肩头一凉，迟钝地发觉在纠缠中，自己的衣服被对方胡乱的动作给扯了下来。

他迷蒙的双眼一下子睁大了，隐约感觉有什么不太对，便下意识伸手挡住了王俊凯的手腕。

“等等——”

王俊凯却不为所动。面前男孩两只黑亮的眸子像深渊，谁会跌进去都不足为奇。说出去恐怕没人会信，他甚至不敢与他对视。

“王俊凯……”王源额上都是细密的汗，终于勉强从满室酒香旖旎中拎出湿淋淋的神智，喊了他一声。

 

王俊凯被他喊得动作一顿。

 

——“刚才是你说要抱的。”

半晌后他才开口，嗓音沙哑无比，好像太久没开口说话了似的。

王源猛然怔住了，脑子如同生锈的齿轮，努力推才能转动一点，极其缓慢地梳理刚刚发生的种种。

他和王俊凯在干什么荒唐事？这叫什么，难道是死里逃生后的情难自禁，还是什么所谓的酒后乱性？他们现在算是什么关系，他是怎么会头脑发热提出要拥抱的请求，王俊凯又是为什么竟然没有拒绝他？

他一个也解答不了。

 

王俊凯却仿佛比他醉得更厉害，根本没有分神去思考这些乱麻般的事情，甚至还有些不满王源的心不在焉。他俯身去吻王源敏感的耳垂，后者猝不及防，无意识地挣了一下，听见对方突然倒抽一口冷气。

王源慌忙抬眼，王俊凯的表情显现出了一瞬间的痛苦，嘴唇都好像有些发白。

“你没事——”王源急切的问句还没说完，就被一阵震动给打断了。

自己口袋里的手机不知道什么时候掉了出来，恰恰好好躺在两人中间，屏幕在昏暗的环境中亮着光，来电显示是王文楷。


End file.
